


Anakin Slutwalker

by Will03



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will03/pseuds/Will03
Summary: Anakin divorced Padme after realizing he was gay.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 25
Kudos: 68





	1. The First Solo Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This is a porn type of rewrite if Anakin realized that he was gay after Attack of the Clones when Padme tried to sleep with him. It's the first writing I've really ever tried. Feed back would be great:)
> 
> Please comment any scenes, pairings, kinks, etc... you want to see in future chapters (just make sure it is only male characters).

Anakin walked into his rooms and closed the door behind him. He was exhausted and covered in sweat. It had been long and difficult days to recapture Ryloth. He found it very frustrating having to recapture a planet from the separatists, what felt like, every week.

He didn't know if he should shower first or meditate, as master Yoda had suggested he do after such a long campaign. He decided that showering should be his first objective.  
He made his way to his private shower. As a general on his own flagship, he was provided some rather large and lavish quarters. 

He walked into the shower room and removed his armour, then his other clothes until he was just in his underwear, an all-black pair which was maybe a size or two too small. His underwear made his ass look amazing, but more importantly, it made the bulge from his monster cock and balls look even bigger. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was still damp from sweat. He brought his arms up to flex his biceps; he'd always liked how they looked. Today he was not disappointed. When he flexed his arms, the muscle became as defined as an exquisitely carved marble statue. He saw his armpit hair in the mirror, which caused him to take a whiff of his underarm. Oh, his nose recoiled, he smelt terrible. It was definitely a good decision to shower before meditating.

He pulled his underwear off, finally exposing his cock and balls to fresh air for the first time in days. He did a little squat, getting the skin of his ball sack to stop sticking to his legs. 

He looked at his cock in the mirror. He kept his bush neatly trimmed with a thick, well defined happy trail leading to his huge cock and his balls that hung low. He rubbed his cock a little and headed into the shower.

Anakin turned on the water. In an instant, there was hot water flowing from the showerhead embedded in the ceiling. He felt the water roll down his body. The water ran through his hair, down his pecs and abs. It rolled down his muscular back, around his firm, round ass, down his legs muscled from years of acrobatic training, finally hitting the floor at his size 13 feet. He scrubbed his body for a few minutes until all traces of grime and dirt from the battle had been washed down the drain.

After a few more minutes of scrubbing, he found his hand at the base of his cock. He hadn't been able to have any sexual release at all during the three-day siege of Ryloth, and now he was horny as fuck. 

His cock was easily 6 inches when soft. As a previous slave, he was lucky that Watto didn't have him circumcised. Circumcision was a typical spectator event on Tatooine. When a child slave was around the age of 9, they would be lead to a public place and tied up; their cocks would be exposed. They would be humiliated when a vibrator was placed at the base of their cock. Once they were hard, the vibrator would tighten to prevent blood flow and keep them hard. Then the foreskin would be pulled forward, and a serrated blade would slowly saw through the skin until it was clean off. The boy would be forced to eat the cock and left out naked in public until healed; during that time, the boy's ass and mouth would be open for everyone's use. A circumcision on Tatooine would last days or weeks. He supposed that Watto never had him circumcised because he didn't want to lose the work.

Anakin slowly pulled the foreskin back, revealing the head of his cock. He thumbed the head of his cock, precum oozing out of his slit. He placed his finger in his mouth, closed his eyes, savouring the sweet and salty taste overtaking him. 

He began to stroke himself, still sucking the precum off his finger, his cock slowly growing to its full size. He started to stroke faster.

"Shit," he said in a breathy moan quieted by his fingers.

His hand moving up and down his impressive 12-inch length. He continued to let out a number of vulgar words as he continued. At his full size, Anakin's hand could barely fit around the massive girth. He kept bringing his fingers back for more precum. 

He sucked on his fingers harder as he stroked faster. He could feel himself nearing climax. His moans grew louder, only quieted by his fingers in his throat. His breathing became ragged and rushed. He felt his abdomen clench, and his balls pull up a moment before seven thick white ropes of cum shot from his cock. His cum shot out onto the glass enclosure of the shower.

Anakin pulled his fingers from his mouth, still stroking his cock. He looked down to see cum still leaking from his cock. He slowed his stroking, beginning to catch his breath. His cock softening. Using his index finger, Anakin scooped the cum from his leaking cockhead and sucked it. He moaned as the sweet and salty flavour danced on his tongue. He looked at his man milk on the glass, the viscous liquid slowly dripping down the wall.

Anakin turned the water off before getting on his knees before the dripping cum. He pulled his tongue out and began to lick it off the wall. He licked until the glass was clean, the taste of his cum still present in his mouth. He wished he could drink someone else's cum, but he could never approach a relationship. At least not after the dumpster fire that was Padme. 

Everything had been going fine after the battle of Geonosis until she'd wanted to sleep with him. He'd reluctantly agreed a few days after the battle. When she got naked, he'd felt no arousal at all. She'd tried for an hour to get him hard but nothing. 

Padme had asked Anakin what was wrong. He'd been honest, saying he felt no arousal at all. He'd been honest, but she had gone ballistic. She broke up with him then and there, she'd yelled at him and kicked him out. 

As much as his breakup with Padme had hurt, He had learned that he was not interested in women. He'd found himself in recent days fantasizing about men. No one too specific, he'd had a few about jacking off his previous master Kenobi, a couple about blowing Master Windu but mainly he fantasized just about any man, not really focusing on the specifics of who it was.

He got up and grabbed a towel, quickly drying his hair before tying it around his waist. He walked back into his main quarters onto his meditation chair. Anakin checked the time and decided that everyone who would bother him would be asleep, so he didn't bother with locking his door while he meditated, completely nude save for his towel.


	2. An Attempt at a Blow Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex tries to blow Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter. Feedback is always appreciated. I'm probably going to develop a romantic relationship between Anakin and Rex but I'll probably separate the romantic chapters from the pure sex chapters. It you do come just looking for sex chapters I'll leave a warning in the notes or summary if a chapter is romantic or plot focused.

Rex didn’t know why, but he had found his way to the door of his general’s quarters. He thought it was perhaps that he found Anakin’s presence reassuring and calming. Or he thought it might be because of the crush he had on the general. Rex often found himself fantasizing about fucking Anakin and, in turn, getting fucked by Anakin.

Rex paused at the threshold. He knew he shouldn’t be here. It was late, and Anakin was probably asleep. He was only here in the first place because he was having trouble sleeping, and he enjoyed Anakin’s company. He hoped that some time with his general would help him calm down enough from the battle to let him go to sleep.

He raised his hand to knock on the door but hesitated again. He didn’t have a reason to be here other than to spend time with Anakin, which was beyond unprofessional. However, before Rex could either knock or leave to face a restless night, the door slid open.

Directly across the door from him, Rex could see Anakin wearing nothing more than a small towel wrapped around his waist. Anakin pulled his hand from the button used to open the door, resting both hands at his hips.

“Hey, Rex,” Anakin said, “What do you need?”

Rex was speechless. He couldn’t tell where to look first. He’d never seen Anakin shirtless or pant less for that matter. He was surprised at how toned Anakin was. But he figured it made sense after years of intense combat training.

“Rex?” Anakin asked, waving his hand in front of Rex’s face.

“Oh, sorry, sir,” Rex said.

“Do you need something?” Anakin asked again.

“Oh, I-uh,” Rex stuttered, struggling to come up with a reason to be at Anakin’s quarters so late.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Anakin offered.

“Uh, yes, general,” Rex said, “Sorry if I woke you.”

“No worries,” Anakin said, “You didn’t wake me. I was meditating and felt you outside my door. Come on in,” Anakin added, stepping aside, waving Rex inside.

Rex stepped passed the door into the room. To his right was a couch facing a window wall looking out into space. There was a door on the right wall and the left wall. 

Anakin sat on one side of the two-person couch. Rex stood somewhat uncomfortably, just past the door as he didn’t know what to do, he’d never really hung out with anyone before.

“Come on, sit down,” Anakin said, patting the space next to him.

Rex sat next to Anakin, close enough that their legs touched. Rex desperately wanted to lean into the warmth Anakin’s naked body gave off. After a moment of silence, Anakin said, “If you want to cuddle, you’re welcome to do so.”

“I-uh, what do you mean, general?” Rex asked.

“You’re sitting like you have a metal rod up your ass Rex. Besides, it’s just a feeling I get from you. I have for a long time.”

“I-” Rex started to object but decided to come clean to his general. “You’re right, I do.”

“Well, if you want to cuddle, take that armor off, I’d rather feel your skin than your armor.”

“Yes sir,” Rex said, standing up and removing the armor of his torso but hesitated when he reached his legs. He wasn’t sure if he should take off the armor acting as his pants. He didn’t want to ask and come off the wrong way, but he didn’t want to assume either way.

“So, are you going to take off your pants or not?” Anakin asked after Rex had his hands hovering over his pants, ready to take them off.

“I wasn’t sure If I should,” Rex replied.

“Well,” Anakin said, standing up and pressing his chest into Rex’s naked muscled back. He leaned his head down to have his lips press into Rex’s neck. “How about I help you take them off, and I’ll let you take my towel off,” Anakin said quietly into the crook of Rex’s neck.

Rex moaned at the soft touch of Anakin’s lips on his neck, “Yes, general.”

“Mhh, I love it when you call me that,” Anakin moaned into Rex’s neck, “It really turns me on.”

Not wasting a moment, Anakin began using the force to take of Rex’s armor piece by piece, using his hand to slowly stroke up Rex’s chest, stopping at his nipples. Anakin slowly rubbed Rex’s nipples while lightly kissing up and down Rex’s neck from the crook of his neck to the angle of his jaw. 

Anakin smiled slightly at the moans Rex let out as he let his hand explore the clone’s sensitivity. He’d found the clone attractive since he met him and was ecstatic to find the captain at his door in the dead of night—Anakin threw a second glance at the door to check that it was closed and locked. 

Anakin felt himself growing hard at the sounds made by Rex as Anakin slowly pinched, tweaked, and rubbed the clone’s, apparently, overly sensitive nipples. 

He finished removing Rex’s armor entirely, leaving the captain completely nude. Anakin looked over the clone’s shoulder towards his exposed hardon. At the moment, the clone seemed to be about 6 inches, but Anakin guessed he would be about 8 when he was fully hard.

“All done,” Anakin whispered into Rex’s ear, giving the shell of the ear a lick as he finished, causing Rex to lean further into Anakin. “Your turn,” He whispered, giving Rex’s earlobe a playful bite.

Rex took a reluctant step away from the general to turn and face him. Rex leaned in, pressing his lips to Anakin’s, closed his eyes, and slowly gave the general kisses down his jawline to the nape of his neck and back up again. This time it was Anakin’s turn to moan. 

When he was back at Anakin’s lips, he gave a playful bite on Anakin’s lower lip, a silent request for entry. Anakin denied him. Rex taking matters into his own hands and stroked his hands up Anakin’s chest coming to message his nipples, earning Rex an approving grunt of pleasure from the general. 

Rex played with the general’s nipples before giving them a rough twist causing Anakin to gasp. Rex didn’t waste a moment slipping his tongue into the general’s now open mouth. The taste of Anakin erupted in Rex’s mouth as the two men slowly vied for dominance, not a contest of aggression but an exploration of how they fir with each other.

Rex then slid on hand down to the base of the towel, the other still playing with the general’s large pink nipples. With a single motion of his hand, Rex had the towel fall to the floor. He felt as Anakin wrapped his arms around him, slowly going down his back until the general’s hands cupped Rex’s firm ass.

Anakin gave Rex’s ass a soft slap earning a grunt of pleasure from the clone. Oh yes, he thought, he was definitely looking forwards to bending the clone over and watching that ass jiggle as he smacked it over and over.

Rex moved his hand that removed the towel down another few inches until it hovered just above the general’s cock. He grabbed the general’s cock giving it a few slow strokes.

“Ah. Fuck. Rex.” The general moaned through the kiss.

Rex broke the kiss off, still slowly stroking Anakin, who was still moaning Rex’s name along with some vulgar terms. He used his free hand to push Anakin down into a sitting position on the couch. Rex slowly got to his knees, his face next to the still-growing cock of the general.

Anakin watched breathlessly as one of his favourite fantasies unfolded before him. 

Rex kept stroking slowly until the cock had reached its full size. Rex was impressed by the sheer size of his general’s cock. He moved his head and kissed the base of the cock right where it met with Anakin’s ball sack. 

Rex licked up and down the vein running along the bottom of the cock, leaving kisses on the cock head whenever he found himself there. 

Anakin meanwhile was motionless watching, using both arms to support himself as Rex slowly worked his cock. Anakin breathlessly moaned, begging Rex to keep going. As Rex kept licking and kissing the general’s cock his moans got louder.

Rex was enjoying every moment of this. He savoured the unmistakably male tastes and smells that overpowered his senses, making him rock hard and oozing precum like a faucet, a puddle of precum forming on the ground. Rex had fantasized for a long time about giving Anakin a blow job, but he’d never actually given one before. He figured the moans Anakin was making that he was going a good job, not to mention the beads of precum running down Anakin’s cock.

When Rex came to the base of Anakin’s cock, he paused to savour the potent smell coming from the general’s bush. Instead of licking back up the shaft, he moved his mouth down, taking one of Anakin’s large low hanging balls into his mouth. He sucked on it lightly for a moment earning a gasp of pleasure from Anakin. Rex moved, grabbing the second one in his mouth and maintaining pressure. 

Anakin gasped as he arched back in ecstasy, he could feel the need to cum building in him.

“Ah Rex I’m gonna cum,” Anakin exclaimed, loud enough Rex had half a thought that someone outside might hear them.

Rex kept sucking his general’s balls as he looked up and watched the man squirm, trying not to cum, to make the pleasure last a little longer. Rex sucked just a little harder, and Anakin exploded his cum flying across the room, splattering in a line down the floor and onto the window. Rex heard Anakin’s breathing as ragged as it was, began to calm down as he let Anakin’s balls go. 

Rex saw Anakin stand up and grab the towel he dropped earlier, but Rex put a hand on Anakin, just above his cock and made him sit back down.

“Don’t worry general I’ll clean it up,” Rex said as he turned around on all fours and crawled over the first cum puddle. He pressed his chest down, making sure to keep his ass firmly in the air and pointed at Anakin. Rex gave the puddle a tentative lick, the sweet and salty taste eliciting a moan from Rex. He quickly licked up the general’s cum from the floor and window, always making a point to show off his finely toned hairless ass.

Even though he’d just cum Anakin grew hard at the sight of Rex, with his ass displayed almost begging for Anakin to stuff him full of cock, licking up Anakin’s cum from the floor. But it was the way Rex cleaned the window that pushed Anakin back into over the edge horny. Rex pressed his chest and face to the window, leaving his ass pushed out. The skin of Rex’s ass parted enough that Anakin could see the clone’s light pink asshole. With his face pressed against the glass, Rex had to turn his head to the side and reach his tongue out as far as he could to lick the cum.

Rex moved slowly and seductively, enough so that Anakin knew he was trying to get Anakin horny again. Not that it was hard. He was constantly horny and was always up for another round. He’d once tested it on himself. He strapped a vibrator on for an entire weekend when he was 14. He came over 200 times in 2 days, and he could still keep coming and didn’t lose any sensitivity at all. It was his theory that as the chosen one, he was blessed with an impossible to satisfy sex drive.

“All clean, general,” Rex said, crawling back over to his general. Upon seeing Anakin’s raging erection, Rex added, “It looks like I have some more work to do, sir.”

If you want to, but I think it’s my turn to give you some pleasure,” Anakin said, pulling Rex to his feet and giving Rex’s rock hard 8-inch cock a few slow strokes.


	3. Turns out Anakin and Rex are made of Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Anakin continue exploring each other, only now Anakin is taking charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still just more sex. As usual feedback and comments are always appreciated in the comments. If you happen to see a logical inconsistency feel free to add a comment about it and I'll try and fix it. 
> 
> Just to give you guys an update I'm planning on writing one more pure sex chapter then I might start working a plot chapter, But I'll let you guys know when I publish the next chapter.

Pleasure consumed Rex as Anakin gave his cock long, slow strokes. Rex felt his knees buckle as fell forwards grabbing on to the general, Rex’s face buried in the nape of Anakin’s neck. Anakin kept playing with Rex’s cock using long, agonizingly slow strokes. Rex moaned, burying his face further into Anakin’s neck.

“Feeling a little shy, Rex?” Anakin asked.

Rex mumbled incoherently into Anakin’s skin. He was overcome by the pleasure of Anakin stroking his cock. He couldn’t bear to look at his general. Rex felt completely ashamed of how his body was responding. He was known for working well under pressure. He could come up with plans under heavy artillery fire but couldn’t look his general in the eye when his cock was touched.

“Grab on tight,” Anakin whispered into Rex’s ear, who promptly wrapped his arms around Anakin’s neck.

Anakin grabbed Rex’s ass with one hand, picking the clone off his feet. Rex wrapped his legs around Anakin’s waist. Rex was still moaning in pleasure as Anakin, still stroking Rex’s cock, walked through the door into the bedroom. 

Anakin laid Rex down on the bed, so his ass hung off the edge of the mattress. Anakin took his hand off Rex’s cock, earning a disappointed mewl from the clone.

“Patience Rex,” Anakin said, licking the shell of the man’s ear. 

Anakin stood up and pulled Rex’s ankles onto his shoulders. He reached up and used the force to pull a pair of shackles from the ceiling. He attached the padded cuffs to Rex’s ankles.

“Uh, general, what are you doing?” Rex asked.

“Don’t worry Rex, I want you to stay in the right position, just let me know if at any point you want me to stop and I will,” Anakin said. “Now, just relax and enjoy,” Anakin added, getting onto his knees, his face next to Rex’s ass.

Rex laid with his arm out, hands gripping the bedsheets in fists. He looked up at the white ceiling building his anticipation.

Anakin grabbed Rex’s smooth ass and gave it a firm smack, watching it jiggle. Anakin gave it another smack, this time a little harder watching a light pink spot form. He rubbed his hand over the pink mark and gave Rex a third smack on the ass, this time earning a grunt from Rex. 

“Mhh, you like that?” Anakin asked with a sultry grin messaging the now pink hand mark on Rex’s ass.

“Yes, general,” Rex said, his voice shaking.

“Then we’ll have to come back to that,” Anakin said in a sultry purr.

Before Rex could wonder what Anakin was going to do next, he felt Anakin spread his ass as Anakin’s tongue slipped into his hole.

“Ah general,” Rex exclaimed, clenching his fists tighter.

Anakin dug his face in deeper into Rex’s hairless ass, devouring the clone. He felt the clone clench as Anakin plunged his tongue in and out, his mouth working the rim of Rex’s hole. Anakin savored the taste. He didn’t think he would ever not enjoy the taste. 

Anakin looked up to see that he’d reduced Rex to nothing more than a blithering, blushing, moaning mess. He reluctantly stopped devouring Rex’s ass, earning a disappointed grunt from Rex. But Anakin quickly replaced his tongue with his middle finger messaging around Rex’s hole, drawing another chorus of moans and grunts from Rex. 

He stood up and looked down at Rex; the man was panting with his face a bright red, his skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat. Anakin felt himself get harder at the sight of the man moaning at his fingertips.

Anakin used the force to bring over an open bottle of lube, pouring some onto his middle and index finger. He spread the lube around Rex’s hole, feeling it twitching with anticipation. Without warning, Anakin plunged one finger into Rex. 

Anakin watched as Rex moaned, arching his back and writhing on the bed as Anakin moved the finger slowly in and out. Anakin smirked and slipped another finger in without warning. Rex let out a gasp and began to pant, his body visibly shaking in pleasure, as Anakin moved his fingers, pushing one in as he pulled the other out. 

Anakin knew that clones were extremely sensitive to physical stimuli, but he’d never imagine they were this sensitive. 

He watched Rex for several moments, loving how the captain writhed with his eyes closed as if the sensation he felt in his ass was all he could take. 

Anakin didn’t know what he wanted to do next. On the one hand, he wanted to fuck Rex hard and fast right then and there. But on the other hand, Anakin wanted to take his time and elicit every moan and squeal he could from the clone before fucking him hard and rough.

\-------

Rex saw stars. He could barely think. He knew that Anakin had stopped eating him out. He’d felt the disappointment at the loss of sensation, but couldn’t help but moan louder when he felt Anakin massage the rim of his ass before sliding a finger in without any warning. 

He panted when Anakin started fingering him, and pleasure exploded in waves through him when Anakin put his second finger in Rex’s ass. But it was when Anakin moved his fingers opposite that Rex felt the need to cum build.

\-------

Anakin watched as Rex’s cock stood at full attention, leaking precum that pooled and stained the bedsheets.

“Ah general, I’m gonna cum,” Rex managed to breathe between moans and pants.

“Well, we can’t have you finishing early, Rex,” Anakin said, using the force to pull an elaborate cock ring from a drawer in his nightstand and clamped it around the base of Rex’s cock and his balls. The device would prevent Rex from cumming but would stop him just on the edge of cumming. 

Anakin smiled at the thought of Rex desperately begging to cum, as he moved his fingers faster.

“Ah!” Rex exclaimed, seeing stars. He could feel the pressure build as Anakin sped his fingers up. He could feel it. He was about to cum. He thrust his hips upward and clenched his ass around Anakin’s still moving fingers. His balls clenched as his pleasure peaked. But no cum came from his cock. He could feel himself just on the edge of cumming before receding back from orgasm. Still, rock hard, he opened his eyes to see Anakin smiling over him.

“You didn’t think I’d let you cum before we get started, did you, Rex?” Anakin asked as he stopped fingering Rex.

Rex was breathless as he looked at Anakin standing between his legs, a wicked smile of arousal on his face. Anakin leaned forwards, bringing his face close to Rex, Anakin’s toned abs rubbing against Rex’s cock and Anakin’s shaft brushing up against Rex’s lubed hole. 

Anakin kissed Rex, short and fast, a quick reminder of the intimacy they shared before replacing his tongue with his fingers, fresh out of Rex’s ass, as he stood back up to his full height.  
Rex immediately got to sucking on Anakin’s fingers, the taste of lube and his ass mixing on his tongue. 

“Do you like that?” Anakin asked, straddling Rex’s chest.

“Yes general,” Rex tried to say but was muffled by the fingers in his mouth and came out as, “Mrghh Mrghhhh.”

“Then I hope you’ll like this,” Anakin said, pulling his fingers out of Rex’s mouth and sliding a soft blindfold he grabbed earlier onto Rex’s face. 

Rex looked like he was about to say something but stopped himself, his mouth still open. Anakin used this opportunity and turned around sitting on Rex’s face, his hole directly over Rex’s open mouth. 

Rex moved his hands to hold either side of Anakin’s torso and immediately got to work. He stuck his tongue into Anakin’s hole, savoring the taste, letting it dance on his tongue and overtake his senses. He pumped his tongue in and out, circling it a few times around the edge before plunging it back in again. Rex was overcome with the taste of Anakin, so much so that he didn’t notice what Anakin was doing above him.

Anakin let himself close his eyes and relax as Rex worked on his hole. He felt waves of pleasure arch through his body every time Rex plunged his tongue back into Anakin’s hole. He gave himself a moment to purely enjoy the pleasure he felt. After a few moments, he used the force to grab several items from his drawer.

Rex continued to be engulfed in pleasure as he devoured Anakin’s ass. If he could, he would have abandoned his position in the Grand Army of the Republic. He began to fantasize about a life of just him and Anakin fucking all day. At the thought, he could feel his cock start to grow from the semi-soft it had become earlier. 

He was pulled from his dream by a cold pinch on his left nipple. He tried to grunt but was silenced with his tongue jammed in Anakin’s ass. Rex tried to move his hands to take the blindfold off, hoping to get a look at what Anakin was doing but was stopped by Anakin grabbing his wrist.

“Patience Rex,” Anakin told the captain, moving his hands and lightly messaging Rex’s right nipple.

At the order, Rex stopped trying to get a look at his body and kept eating Anakin out, trying to be patient. He moaned as a cold pinch grabbed his other nipple.   
“Don’t take that off until I tell you to, okay?” Anakin said to Rex, patting the blindfold.

Rex knew he couldn’t answer with his tongue buried in Anakin but nodded to show his understanding.

Anakin stood up, slipping back behind Rex’s ass and took a moment to admire the man in front of him. He would have called Rex a piece of art. Rex’s body was splayed on the bed with his legs spread open above him, exposing his ass, his tan skin a beautiful contrast to the white color of the room’s walls and sheets, the silver nipple clamps providing an arousing contrast against Rex’s darker nipples. Anakin’s breath hitched as he noticed the shiny sheen to Rex’s tan skin. Anakin pulled the lube from where he set it earlier. Only this time, Anakin didn’t lube up his fingers, he lubed up his far larger, monster cock.

“You can take it off now,” Anakin said, his finger lightly pulling on the chain connecting the clamps on Rex’s nipples.

Rex took the soft blindfold off his eyes. Rex’s cock finished hardening as he saw the sight before him. The nipple clamps explained the pain on his nipples. It was the sight of his legs pulled up and separated with Anakin behind them that really turned him on.

“Now just lay back and enjoy,” Anakin said, kissing Rex at the bend in his jawline and positioned his cockhead just outside of Rex’s hole, close enough that it pushed lightly against Rex’s hole.


	4. Rex's Ass Pounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin aggressively dominates Rex but takes it a step too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I would love feedback and recommendations in the comments. If you have a kink or sex scene you want to see just leave a comment with what it is. If your idea turns me on I will gladly try to incorporate it into the fic.

Rex’s breath was shaky as Anakin stood above him, his hands flanking Rex’s head. He’d been waiting for Anakin to fuck him, and although he’d never been fucked before, he’d gladly endure any pain for Anakin’s pleasure. 

”I’ll give you the choice,” Anakin said, “Slow and romantic or rough and aggressive.”

Rex thought for a moment. As much as he wanted Anakin to be soft and gentle with him, he could tell by the gleam in his eyes that Anakin was barely able to keep himself from going feral and fucking Rex in that moment.

Rex wanted to give Anakin what he wanted, so he said, “Rough and aggressive general.”

“I was hoping you were going to say that,” Anakin said, his voice turning into a growl near the end. And without warning, Anakin thrust his cock balls deep into Rex.

Rex screamed, he’d never known agony like this. It felt like his insides were being shredded. But Anakin didn’t stop; he just moved faster and used his hand to cover Rex’s mouth, muffling the screams. With a wave of his hand Anakin pulled over a dildo, maybe 4 inches long.

“This dildo is a gag to be fastened to your mouth to keep you quite. It will grow wider and longer the more noise you make,” Anakin told Rex.

Rex merely nodded, realization dawning in his eyes. 

“You are going to wear it while you are my bitch,” Anakin sneered. “Is that understood?” Anakin asked, giving the nipple clamp a firm tug earning an extra loud yelp from Rex.

The captain merely nodded tears beginning to fall from his eyes. The pain was burning through his abdomen; it was becoming unbearable as Anakin thrust in and out mercilessly.

Anakin removed his hand to snap the gag in place. Rex was silent until Anakin stood to his full height and grabbed the nipple clamp. Pulling the nipple clamp, he elicited a scream from Rex. 

Anakin couldn’t see the dildo grow, but he knew when he began to hear Rex gagging, his hands moving to take the gag out of his mouth. 

“Oh no, not yet,” Anakin said, using the force to keep Rex’s arms above his head, showing off the captain’s beautiful hairless pits.

Anakin leaned forwards, giving the pits a tentative sniff before licking the soft skin, and biting down hard on the smooth skin, eliciting another scream and more gagging from Rex as he struggled to adjust to the growing size of the dildo in his throat.

Anakin grabbed Rex’s nipple clamps and pulled on the chain hard. He watched as the skin stretched, and Anakin felt himself begin to approach the edge of orgasm. He would cum soon. Rex screamed as Anakin continued to pull harder on the chain. But Rex’s screams were quickly silenced by the dildo, causing a wet gagging sound to replace it.

Rex couldn’t have screamed if he wanted to, and he did. He felt like Anakin was going to tear his nipples clean off. Rex couldn’t scream because he couldn’t breathe, the gag had cut off his windpipe, he tried to get Anakin to know what was happening, but he couldn’t move, and Anakin seemed to grow hornier the more Rex tried to resist and free himself.

Anakin gave one last tug on the clamps, both of them sliding off, and he quickly replaced them with his fingers pressing down hard on the perked up nipples. He felt Rex began to buck wildly; his face beat red, tears streaming down his face as he climaxed, ropes of cum shooting deep into Rex.

Rex felt like his head was going to explode as Anakin climaxed pressing down on Rex’s nipples, causing agony to spread through his chest. He could feel his heartbeat in his eyes, and he could hear it in his ears. But that pain paled in comparison to the burning in his lungs. Rex thought they were going to explode.

Anakin pulled out, telling Rex to hold Anakin’s cum inside him. Rex complied, tensing his ass and not letting a single drop escape. Anakin then released Rex from the grip of the force and moved to unclip Rex’s feet from their bonds.

The first thing Rex did with the new freedom of his hands was to remove the dildo from his throat. He removed it in such hate that he threw it halfway across the room as Rex gulped down air until he no longer felt his heartbeat in his eyes.

“So, what did you think, Rex?” Anakin asked Rex.

“I am never wearing a gag like that again. I couldn’t breathe I thought I was going to die,” Rex said.

Anakin felt his stomach drop. He hadn’t realized Rex couldn’t breathe. Anakin felt immense guilt press down upon him. He freed Rex’s feet from their bonds and immediately wrapped the clone in a tight embrace.

‘I’m so sorry,” Anakin said softly, tears beginning to fall down his face as the clone hugged him back. “I never meant to put you in any danger.”

There was a long silence where Rex didn’t say anything. Until he finally said, “How about you take this cock ring off me, suck me off, then I’ll sleep with you tonight, and we talk about this tomorrow.”

“Sounds great, Rex,” Anakin responded, getting down on his knees, his head placed directly in front of Captain Rex’s rock hard cock.

With a deft hand, Anakin removed the cock ring and tossed it over his shoulder. Rex laid back, with his feet touching the ground as Anakin got to work. He licked the oozing pre-cum up the shaft then off the slit in the man’s cock before stuffing it down his throat.

Anakin gagged as he reached the balls, but he kept sucking. He wouldn’t stop after all Rex had just done for Anakin and his pleasure. He sucked hard deepthroating Rex’s entire cock, tasting it as he went, committing the taste to memory. Anakin was not sucking slow and romantically, no he was sucking in a rush, unable to slow himself down. It took him maybe 30 seconds before Rex burst, giving him no warning. 

Cum exploded in Anakin’s mouth, the sweet and salty taste only being describable as heavenly. He sucked Rex dry, not wasting a single drop. When Rex fell soft in Anakin’s mouth, Rex stood up and turned around, all but waving his ass in Anakin’s face.

“General, I believe you have some cum to take care of,” Rex said, lowering himself onto the bed, exposing his ass to Anakin.

Anakin got the message and buried his face in Rex’s ass and sucked his cum out of Rex’s ass. He was about to swallow it but came up with a better idea. He left the salty fluid on his tongue as he stood back up and turned Rex around to face him, connecting with a mouth to mouth kiss.

Rex immediately gave Anakin access to his mouth. Rex’s eyes shot open when Anakin opened his mouth, his cum spilling into Rex’s mouth. Despite the surprise, Rex gladly swallowed Anakin’s cum the salty taste dancing past his tongue and down his throat. 

Anakin and Rex broke their kiss off, leaving them in a tight embrace their breathing ragged. With half a thought, Anakin used the force to lift the sheets and fall onto the bed with Rex and pulling the blankets back over the two lovers.

Rex buried his head face into Anakin’s chest and whispered, “Good night, general.”

“Sleep well, Rex,” Anakin said, using the force to turn the lights out around the pair. As they fell asleep embracing each other.


	5. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Anakin have the mandatory discussion of consent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is no porn. Thus chapter is just Rex and Anakin setting up what I for sure will not write about.
> 
> Please do leave a comment about what you want to see in future chapters.

Anakin slowly opened his eyes into the pitch blackness around him. He used the force to bring the lights up to their lowest setting, providing a soft orange glow. He looked down at the clone, still sleeping cuddled close into Anakin’s chest.

Anakin couldn’t help but stare at Rex’s face. He looked so innocent, no longer like a battle-hardened soldier. The usual sharp lines and stoic expression usually present of Rex’s face were replaced with soft edges. 

Anakin couldn’t resist as he brought his left hand up to caress the side of Rex’s face. His face leaned into Anakin’s hand, his eyes fluttering lightly, but not opening. Rex let out a soft moan, shifting to get closer to Anakin, burying his face further into Anakin’s chest, while Anakin continued to caress his face. A chuckle rumbled through Anakin’s throat as Rex buried himself deeper into Anakin’s chest. 

“You cold, Rex?” Anakin asked, cupping Rex’s cheek, leaning his face down and kissing Rex on his forehead.

“Mhhh,” Rex mumbled, looking up to Anakin, before slowly opening his eyes.

“Morning, Rex,” Anakin smiled.

“Morning general,” Rex said, smiling back, before leaning forwards to plant a soft kiss on Anakin’s lips. 

After a moment, Rex gave Anakin’s lower lip a small bite, a silent request for entry. Anakin was more than happy to oblige. They moved, slowly sharing a lazy kiss, each taking the time to tase the other, to explore the other’s mouth. It was several moments before they broke the kiss off, staring at each other in silence.

“I suppose we need to talk, don’t we Rex?” Anakin started, breaking the silence.

“Mhhh, more cuddles first,” Rex responded. He knew they needed to talk, but he couldn’t bear to separate himself from the heat Anakin gave off.

“How about we cuddle and talk?” Anakin offered.

“Fine,” Rex begrudgingly mumbled into Anakin’s chest.

“So um,” Anakin said, not quite sure how to start the conversation. “Should we start by talking about what we are or do you want to talk about sexual limits and preferences.”

Rex was silent for a moment before saying, “I think it would be best to talk about what we have between us first.”

A silence fell as each man waited for the other to talk first. Anakin gave in first letting out a long exhale.

“I guess I should start by admitting that I’ve had a crush on you pretty much since I met you, Rex,” Anakin said.   
Rex’s breath hitched. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Um,” Anakin continued, “I would love to build a proper relationship with you.” He paused before adding, “Maybe go on a proper date.”

Rex was reeling; he couldn’t believe what was happening. He had fantasized about dating and marrying Anakin for the years since he met him.

“I-uh have a confession to make general-”

Anakin interrupted Rex saying, “Anakin, Rex, call me Anakin.” 

“Ok, uh, Anakin,” Rex said, the name feeling weird on his tongue. “I guess I have a confession to make as well. I have had a crush on you since the day you were assigned to lead the 501st, and I have, uh, wanted to,” Rex paused, struggling to admit one of his biggest secrets, “be, uh, your…” He trailed off into silence for a few moments before finishing, “uh, boyfriend.”

Rex felt his throat seize, despite what Anakin had just said and what they had done the night prior, as he waited in anticipation for Anakin’s response.

“Sounds great, Rex,” Anakin said, kissing the clone on the forehead. 

“Ok, I guess we should talk about limits now, and it’s especially important that we put it all out there because I already crossed one of your limits, and I’m very sorry for that,” Anakin said. “Do you want to go first or should I?”

“You went first earlier, so I guess I should go first this time general,” Rex said. “I have two major limits. The first is blindfolds; they remind me a lot of the darkness of the long nights in the pitch-black sleep pods I had on Kamino. However, I am ok with them under two conditions. First, I need my hands free so that if I get too uncomfortable, I can just take the blindfold off. The other is that I need you to be touching me in some way. The physical contact helps remind me that you are here and not just a dream I’m having.”

Anakin nodded and said, “Absolutely, and what is your other major limit?”

“My other major limit is choking,” Rex said, “Or, at least intense choking. If you do want to choke me again, you would have to do it with your hand, and my arms would have to be free. I am open to trying almost anything general so long as I can either talk to you to tell you to stop it it’s too much, or if you want to gag me, my arms need to be free, and if I do try and fight anything you’re doing, it means I want you to stop and take my gag out. Other than if you’re gagging me, I am up to try pretty much anything.”

“Ok, Rex, thank you for letting me know, I will make sure you are always comfortable and enjoy what we do,” Anakin said. “As for my own limits, I’m good to do anything that doesn’t involve vomit, shit, or blood -piss is ok though- also, I will not do anything related to slave/master dynamics.”

“Understood general, I’m not really into vomit, shit, or blood either,” Rex said. “But if you don’t mind me asking why you have a hard limit with slave/master role play.”

“It reminds me of how me and my mother were enslaved,” Anakin said, trailing off into silence.

“Oh, sorry general,” Rex said.

“It’s ok, Rex,” Anakin said, “It’s a part of my past that I’m learning to let go of. I have one last question, though. You bottomed and took the sub position last night. Would you be willing to or want to take the top and or dom position?”

“I’d be more than happy to Anakin,” Rex said, his cock already hardening at the thought of pinning Anakin to the wall and making him moan like a bitch. “However,” Rex added, “I do not want to do either position all the time.”

“That’s perfect, Rex,” Anakin responded.

“Why?” Rex asked.

“Because I don’t want to take either position all the time either,” Anakin said back. “Now, there’s just one more question we need to answer. Do we keep our relationship a secret or not?”

Rex was taken aback as his mind dwelled on the thought. The relationship could be damning for them both as Rex’s superior Anakin could be charged for abuse of power. And if the other members of the 501st knew about the relationship, it could disrupt unit cohesion and possibly get them all killed on a mission.

“I think we should keep it as much of a secret as possible,” Rex said before explaining his reasoning.

“I agree,” Anakin said, “I don’t think a public relationship would be good for either of us.”


	6. Rex Gets on Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex decides that it's his turn to top Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload. I have been working on some more private writing projects, my lif has also gotten a lot bussier over the past few months. I do have plans for what the next few chapters will be so if I get time I should hopefully be able to get them out more frequently. As usual leave comments with what you want to see in future chapters. If you haven't checked out my other work already I would recommend it. I cover a lot more variety of star wars smut over on that one. I do encourage you to leave a comment on what you want to see. It could be any pairing/grouping of characters (they all would need to be male), any kind of fetish, kink and/or situation you want to see.

The tan skin of Rex’s ass shook as Anakin slapped it. The sound of Rex’s moan like music to his ears. Anakin moved his hand to rub Rex’s ass, feeling the tight muscles ripple under his touch. 

“Mhhh, more general,” Rex moaned.

“You like that?” Anakin asked, his voice a sultry purr. “Maybe you’d like some more,” He added, giving Rex another firm smack. 

“Skywalker!” Mace Windu yelled at Anakin, snapping him out if his day-dreams.

“Yes, Master Windu,” Anakin said, barely able to keep his face from flushing.

“You seem distracted,” Mace added, “Perhaps the siege of Ryloth was too much for you. I suggest that the council orders that you and the 501st take a few days off. Such distraction would just get you killed on a battlefield.”

“Yes, I am inclined to agree,” Obi-Wan added.

“Agree too, I do,” Yoda added.

The rest of the council added their agreements. 

“So it is decided,” Mace Windu said, “You and the 501st will be off duty for one week effective upon your arrival on Coruscant.”

Then before Anakin could respond, the council abruptly cut Anakin from the communications. 

“Well, I guess I’ll tell the boys we have the week off,” Anakin said to the clones who were standing guard at the doors.

\-----------

Anakin was lounging on the sofa, barefoot, when he heard a knock at the door. He closed his eyes, feeling it was Rex on the other side of the door. With a wave of his hand, he opened the door.

“Hi, Rex,” Anakin said, “Do you need anything?”

“I think I do, General,” Rex said, a sultry smile dancing on his face.

“Oh, and what is it?” Anakin asked, his voice dropping to a horny growl.

“How about I just show you?” Rex asked, taking his armour off, revealing his naked torso.

“Oh? And what do I need to do?”

“Get naked and just lay there and do what I say,” Rex said, dropping his lower armour, leaving him just in his boxers.

“Gladly,” Anakin said, stripping fast and settling back onto the couch.

Rex moved, kneeling with his face by Anakin’s feet. He pressed his lips to the arch of Anakin’s foot, earning Rex a moan from Anakin.

“You like that?” Rex asked, his lips brushing over Anakin’s soles, and massaging Anakin’s other sole with his other hand.

“Yes,” Anakin barely managed to gasp, his back arching in pleasure.

Rex smiled to himself, giving Anakin’s foot a long lick, the sound of pleasure Anakin made, making him go hard. Rex gave Anakin’s foot another lick. When he reached the base of his toes, slipping one in his mouth, lightly sucking on it, earning a chorus of moans from Anakin. Rex took a second, then a third toe into his mouth. 

Rex moved his head to give Anakin’s other foot the same treatment. Rex felt himself growing harder and harder, with each moan escaping Anakin’s lips.

Rex moved on from Anakin’s feet, slowly working his way up Anakin’s legs, messaging, kissing, and licking his way up, until he got to Anakin’s cock, now standing at it’s full, impressive, 12 inches. Rex gave Anakin’s cockhead a kiss before straddling Anakin’s hips.

Before Anakin could open his eyes to see what was going on, Rex leaned down and kissed Anakin roughly, forcing his mouth open.

Rex forced his tongue down Anakin’s throat. Anakin moaned, more than happy to comply with Rex’s dominance and aggression. Rex pinned Anakin’s hands above him with one hand, bringing the other down to Anakin’s nipples.

Rex moved his finger counterclockwise, messaging the pink bud. The quickly pinching, hard and twisting left, causing Anakin to gasp in pain and buck his hips.

“Oh, no.” Rex said, finally coming up for air, “It’s my turn to dominate you.”

With some tangling of limbs, Rex was back, attacking Anakin’s lips, with Anakin’s legs wrapped around Rex’s waist.

Rex walked them across the room to the window wall, pining Anakin against it. Rex flipped Ankin around so that he faced the window.

“Enjoying the view?” Rex asked, licking the shell of Anakin’s ear.

“Yes,” Anakin breathed.

“Well, let’s hope the view enjoys you,” Rex said, slipping his boxers off and kicking them across the room.

Before Anakin could ask Rex any questions, the clone forced Anakin’s legs apart and thrust a finger into the general’s hole.

Anakin moaned loudly as a wave of pleasure washed over him. He felt Rex’s finger moving agonizingly slow, in and out.

Rex grinned as he felt Anakin shaking in pleasure. His grin widened when he added another finger, moving in as the other moved out. Anakin moaned louder and began open mouth panting. Rex didn’t know if the general would be able to remain standing too much longer given how much he was shaking. But he wanted to go slow and watch what he could do to Anakin with just two fingers.

He lost his restraint when he looked between Anakin’s legs and saw a small puddle of pre-cum forming on the ground. He pulled his fingers from Anakin, earning a whimper, but quickly thrust his cock in to replace them, earning a scream of pleasure from Anakin.

“Sounds like someone wants the whole ship to know what we’re doing,” Rex whispered into Anakin’s ear.

Anakin was too far gone in pleasure to form words. He tried to give some witty quip but was only able to form unintelligible moans.

“Well, if you can’t talk, we might as well put that mouth to good work,” Rex said, putting his fingers in Anakin’s open mouth. “Suck,”

Anakin was glad to comply. With each thrust, Rex gave Anakin, a wave of pleasure washed over him, and his cock bounced forward, leaving smudges of pre-cum on the window. He’d lost track of time as each thrust Rex gave him threatened to push him over the edge. Rex gave another thrust into Anakin, and he felt his balls begin to clench.

“Ah Rex,” He gasped, “I’m gonna cum.”

“Then do it. Let the whole Galaxy see,” Rex said, pulling on Anakin’s hair for grip and punctuating each word with a thrust.

Three thrusts later and Anakin screamed in pleasure as his balls clenched and cum erupted from his cock, covering the window and the floor below him.

A few thrusts later, Rex felt his balls clench as his cock erupted, cum shooting deep into Anakin’s ass.

Rex pulled out, cum running down Anakin’s ass, to join the puddle on the floor.

He collapsed, bringing Anakin down with him. He turned Anakin over and gave him a deep kiss as they lay in a puddle of their mixed cum.

“Mhhh, you need to show me stuff more often, Rex,” Anakin said.

“I think I could so that,” Rex responded, kissing Anakin as they fell asleep in their cum puddle.


	7. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin treats Rex to an overly expensive restraint as an apology for pushing him too far, buit their conversation leads to their traumatic upbringings which neither wants to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the few updates that come out sporadically. With my work schedule Having really picked up since July as well as having writer's block and a lack of motivation it has made it very difficult for me to sit down and write chapters. 
> 
> If you haven't already check out my other Star Wars fic M/M Star Wars Smut.
> 
> If you are a fan of any of Sarah J. Maas' work check out my TOG fic Empire of Frozen Storms As of the time of Posting it is the only fic int he Rowan/Dorian Tag and one of two in the Rowan Whitehorn/Dorian Havilliard tag
> 
> As usual I love to receive feedback and suggestions in the comments. Please let me know if have any pairings or scenarios you want to see. Even suggest pairings and scenarios from other series.

Anakin stood on one of the many rooftop restaurants that dotted the various skyscrapers at the highest levels of Coruscant, far above the highest levels of speeder traffic. An appetizer was more than most citizens in the mid-levels of the city made annually, but after his Divorce with Padme Anakin had inherited a rather large fortune. He had never known how loaded Padme was as the former Queen of Naboo. The cool night breeze ruffled through Anakin’s robes, pulling them in the wind. Anakin was wearing his best robes, they were identical to his normal ones, save they were darker and he only wore them for special occasions. It was perhaps a half hour after Sunset and the City planet of Coruscant was a sea of glimmering lights.

Anakin lit the three candles on the single table on the rooftop. Rex would be here soon. Anakin had chosen this restaurant not just because it was one of the most romantic places on the entire planet, but because the entirety of the waitstaff were all droids. There was no one to see Rex and Anakin together.

Anakin couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach. He’d never been on a proper date. Or at least, he supposed, not with anyone he truly cared about. He touched his hair, the habit of running his hand through his hair when he was nervous so ingrained into him that it barely registered until he felt the slickness of his hair. In preparation Anakin had slicked his usually unruly hair back with gel.

Anakin took one last look at the table, making sure everything was perfect. A moment later he heard the elevator ding and Anakin grabbed the bundle of flowers off the table, the soft vibrant smells of worlds light years away tugging at Anakin’s senses. The previously vibrant shades of purple and blue and green, now cast in a faded orange light cast by the candles.

Anakin was watching the hall which connected the elevator to the outside balcony and was only interrupted by a 90 degree turn. Anakin kept his eyes pinned to that turn listening to the footsteps getting closer and closer, until. 

Anakin’s jaw dropped. Rex had just rounded the corner. Anakin wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not, breathing or not, if his heart had stopped, or not. Rex was wearing a suit, an outfit rarely seen when it was far more common to wear the typically far more comfortable robes and other cultural outfits of the countless cultures of the Galaxy. But the suit was tight and form fitted, hugging Rex’s slim hips, rippling over his bulging muscles. The dark grey offset, only by the crimson tie around Rex’s neck.

“Do you like it?” Rex asked, stepping onto the rooftop balcony.

“Uh-Oh-Wuh-uh,” Anakin stammered, “Yes, very much.” Anakin said, regaining his composure, “I’m sorry about this,” He added gesturing to his robes, “I don’t really have much else.”

“It’s perfect,” Rex said stepping next to the table opposite Anakin.

Silence fell.

“These are for you,” Anakin said extending the flowers to Rex.

“Thank you, general,” Rex said taking the flowers, inhaling the smells from planets light years apart, a true symbol of the Inner rim’s opulence and wealth and power, “They’re lovely.”

“Have a seat,” Anakin said taking a step to pull Rex’s chair out.

Well that was his intention anyway. Halfway through taking the step his robe caught on his foot and Anakin fell, his face slamming into the tiled roof. Anakin was back on his feet a moment later, pulling out Rex’s chair.

“Are you okay general,” Rex asked his voice laid with concern, a blush blooming on Anakin’s face.

“Ya, just nervous is all,” Anakin said, “And don’t call me general, right now we’re equals, call me Anakin.”

“Well don’t me nervous, gener- Anakin,” Rex said quickly amending himself.

Anakin mercifully didn’t trip again as he made his way to his seat. He let out a barely audible sigh of relief. Part one completed. Now he just needed to not catch fire and he could label this date a success. ‘How hard could that be?’ he thought to himself.

A droid came out bringing a pair of menues.

“Welcome to the true Lovers and @%#$ers café and eatery,” the female robotic voice said, setting down the menus, “What can I get you lovers and @%#$ers?”

“I’ve heard that the food here is the best in the Galaxy,” Anakin said, staring into Rex’s eyes, at the way the candle light flicked against Rex’s loam brown eyes, the light dancing through his eyes. Rex’s cheeks turned pink with the eye contact.

“What?” Rex asked, his blush deepening.

“I’m just thinking about how beautiful your eyes are,” Anakin said without thinking.

Rex’s face flushed deep red.

Anakin knew what he would order so he kept watching Rex after he’d broken their eye contact. Anakin watched as Rex’s eyes widened.

“Umm, I can’t afford this place,” Rex said.

“Oh, uh, sorry I forgot to mention that this is my treat, my apology for pushing you too far that first time we were together,” Anakin said, idly tugging on the edge of the tablecloth.

“You don’t need to do this,” Rex said, “I know you didn’t mean to.”

“But I want to,” Anakin insisted.

“Ok, then I’ll have the roast Chomong,” Rex said passing his menu to the droid, careful not to let it linger too long over the flames.

“And I’ll have the Steamed Wormp,” Anakin said passing his menu to the droid. Who swiftly walked away to await the preparation of their orders.

“So..” Rex started not quite sure what to talk about, “What was it like growing up on Tatooine?”

“Oh,” Anakin said taken aback, “I don’t really like talking about it, but it fostered a deep hatred of sand. I utterly despise sand. It’s rough and coarse and just gets fucking everywhere. Until I was brought off-world I did not have a single memory of not having sand wedger into every crevasse of my body. And for years I would find the occasional stray grain of sand. What was it like growing up on Kamino?”

Rex was silent for a moment, staring into the dancing, flickering flame. He snapped his eyes up to Meet the look of concern on Anakin’s face. “There’s not much to say. There was water and constant rain. It was fairly uninteresting.” Rex said, not letting the memories of endlessly long days of training, the drugs injected into their veins to make them stronger, to make them stay awake to train longer, those drugs that made them numb, near incapable of speech unable to object to their orders. Rex refused to let the memories of what followed after, the long nights held in solitude and darkness, totally and utterly alone, terrified.

Anakin nodded.

“Anakin there’s something I’ve always wondered.” Rex said tentatively, as their food was set in front of them.

“What is it, Rex?” Anakin asked grabbing his fork.

“Why does Comander Tano wear a tube top into battle?” Rex asked tucking his napkin into his lap.

“I’ve wondered that myself Rex.” Anakin bit into the chunks of Wormp, the spices exploding flavours in his mouth, “I think she picked it up from Master Secura. I’ve insisted that she wear at least some type of armour but she’s always refuses.” Anakin rolled his eyes, exasperation laced his voice.

“Well at least they don’t wear those beige robes,” Rex added, his voice more confident, “that all the other jedi wear.”

Anakin roared with laughter, tears springing to his eyes.

“Yes,” Anakin said, slowly regaining his composure, “I suppose that’s true.”

The droid came back to grab their now empty plates, dropping the bill in front of Rex, who didn’t even bother looking at it, but passed it to Anakin, who reached over the candles the take the bill from Rex.

Anakin set the bill in front of him to look at it when he smelled smoke.

‘What’s burning’ he thought to himself, then he saw that his robe was on fire around his robotic hand. ‘Oh, I’m burning. Oh shit I’m burning.’ Anakin thought throwing off his robe.

“Here,” Anakin said looking at Rex, the clone chuckling at Anakin’s shocked face, “What is my almost dying funny to you?” Anakin asked, sarcastically.

“No,” Rex said, waving his hand trying to regain his composure, “It was like a tiny ember and you practically threw your robe over the edge.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, “I’ll pay the bill here,why don’t you head over to my apartment and get comfortable and I’ll be around quickly,” Anakin said sliding a small flat card key to Rex.

“Sounds good,” Rex said grabbing the key and his flowers, giving Anakin a quick peck on the lips. “Don’t take too long or I’ll start without you,” Rex winked.


End file.
